


Созвездия

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drama, Drugs, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: Когда человек предаёт своего соулмейта, у него на теле появляется звезда. У Донхёка на теле были целые созвездия.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Созвездия

Когда человек предаёт своего соулмейта, у него на теле появляется звезда. 

У Донхёка на теле были целые созвездия. На спине, на руках, на лице — звёзды были повсюду. Казалось, парня это не смущало, он разгуливал по коридорам школы, жевал арбузную жвачку и ловил на себе много взглядов. В них была ненависть и осуждение, заинтересованность и восхищение.

Донхёку на всё плевать. На ругательства матери, на осуждение учителей. На жгучую обиду в глазах Марка тоже. Потому что у них — одна парная звезда, а это значит, что Марку очень не повезло. Ему больно до слёз, когда он видит очередную метку на смуглом теле. Потому что их там быть не должно. Марк — романтик, он верит в сказки и светлую любовь. Он хотел так, чтобы ни единой чужой звезды на теле, а получил Донхёка.

Донхёку всё равно, он спит с кем попало, он прожигает жизнь и надеется умереть раньше, чем почувствует последствия.

А ещё он ненавидит Марка. За эти его обиженные щенячие глаза, как будто это может заставить Ли чувствовать себя виноватым. За искусанные губы и очень громкое молчание. Донхёк чувствует его осуждение. Это бьёт сильнее должного, а на утро у него новая отметина.

Им с Марком точно не по пути.

Через пару лет Марк будет учится в университете, наверняка с самыми высокими баллами.

Через пару лет Донхёк будет в могиле. Донхёку не жаль, даже когда соулмейт застаёт его в туалете, зажатым каким-то левым парнем. У Марка в глазах — осколки боли и, кажется, слёзы. У Донхёка засосы на шее и законченное созвездие.

Марк его, Донхёка, такого неправильного, не заслужил. Ли это понимает, но ничего делать не собирается. Не его вина, что судьба решила так. Менять он её не собирается. Себя тоже.

Его — всё устраивает. А чувства Марка вообще не должны беспокоить.

А потом они случайно встречаются в туалете. Марк моет руки, Донхёк молча подходит к зеркалу и красит губы блеском. Невольно бросает взгляд на рядом стоящего брюнета, тот в ответ не смотрит — прожигает взглядом руки. Донхёк невежлив и бестактный, Донхек спрашивает напрямую:

— И что, тебе не хочется меня трахнуть? — Марк вскидывает голову, Донхёк видит уже до тошноты надоевшую обиду.

— А должно? — Донхёк слышит, как дрожит чужой голос и чувствует себя сукой. Потому что Марк действительно заслуживает лучшего. Но всё же в голос не говорит ничего, пожимает плечами. 

— Всем хочется.

Марку — больно. Донхёк слышит хруст чужого сердца, видит горячие слёзы, что бегут по щекам. Ли быстро их утирает, пытается выбежать с комнаты, но Донхёк ловит его за воротник серого свитера и силой отбрасывает назад.

— Давай, что ли, разберёмся. А то ты заколебал со своими обидами, — выплёвывает Ли и Марк в отчаянии бьётся затылком о старую стену. 

— Твою мать, Донхёк, ты же убиваешь себя.

Как будто он этого не знает.

Донхёк свои действия вполне осознает, их последствия — тоже. Ему не страшно, не жаль, он просто хочет больше. Больше удовольствия, больше взглядов, больше внимания. Ему нравится, и это самое главное. Другое — второстепенное. Марк второстепенный.

— Я просто живу на полную, не вижу ничего плохого, — снова пожимает плечами, а Марк горько мотает головой.

— Нам не о чем разговаривать, понимаешь? Ты просто отбитый придурок, Донхёк. Ты делаешь мне больно. Мне жаль, что ты мой соулмейт.

Хочется сказать «Мне тоже», но вместо этого Донхёк лишь хмыкает и уходит, громко хлопнув дверью напоследок.

Он не будет извиняться. Он не чувствует себя виноватым, да и не просил прощения никогда. Ему всегда всё прощали, он ведь такой замечательный. И целуется классно. Это всё, что нужно для хорошей жизни. Красота — страшная сила, Донхёк знает не понаслышке. Он пользуется этим каждый день, получает невероятные подарки и эмоции. Его любят и им восхищаются. Это того стоит. У Донхёка есть всё: деньги, подарки, слава и крепкие руки на талии каждую ночь. У него нет только времени, но это, в общем то, не так уж и важно. 

Донхёк слишком, чтобы жить. Слишком обезбашенный. Слишком глупый. Слишком неправильный. Слишком больной. 

Он живёт сегодняшним днём, а на всё остальное — плевать.

Донхёк сочувствует Марку. Но делать ничего не будет. Просто уйдёт, молча, ведь что он может сказать? Извини? Глупо. Давай забудем всё? Ещё глупее. Донхёк слишком далеко зашёл, чтобы остановиться.

А потом Марк перестаёт видеть его в коридорах школы. Сначала пытается это игнорировать, просто жить, как раньше, но тревога разъедает душу. Марк переживает. Несмотря на всю ужасность Донхёка, несмотря на всю причиненную боль. Он — его соулмейт. А это означает привязанность. Вредную, как понимает парень. Потому что он действительно беспокоится теперь о том, где, чёрт возьми, носит этого придурка. Марк знает, что быть с Донхёком не сможет. Не захочет. Но оставить всё как есть не может. 

Поэтому ищет Джено, тот часто тусовался с Донхёком, просит адрес. Ли смотрит хмуро и долго, потом пожимает плечами и царапает адрес ручкой на руке. Марк сбивчиво благодарит, дожидается конца уроков и бежит в нужное место.

Дом Донхёка его до ужаса пугает. Еще больше — сам Донхёк. Он сидит на полу, подпирая спиной входную дверь, в распахнутой рубашке, едва в сознании: то ли под наркотиками, то ли пьяный. Марк видит много бутылок, пустых пакетиков и следов от уколов на смуглых руках. Марк видит тёмные пятнышки на чужом теле, они переплетаются с ненавистными созвездиями.

— Донхёк? — парень открывает глаза, видит Ли, ухмыляется. Берёт бутылку с пола, отпивает.

Смеётся как-то пугающе, выдавливает:

— Чего припёрся-то? Марк, тебе разве не поебать?

Марк не знает, что сказать в ответ, он лишь в ужасе смотрит на такого разбитого Донхёка. Разбитого физически, Ли без понятия, что ему сейчас делать. Страх говорит бежать, но видеть нездорового Донхёка на полу — невыносимо больно. Марк обязательно пожалеет о том, что просто не сбежал. Но пока он тащит Ли на руках в дом, осторожно кладёт в ванную и включает воду в душе. Старается вспомнить хоть что-то про то, как действовать в таких ситуациях, но в голове пусто. Только мысли о том, что вот это его соулмейт, и он вряд ли доживёт до 20. И у них не будет счастливой жизни. Вот так вот.

Донхёк вдруг начинает смеяться. Истерически, громко, Марк от неожиданности вздрагивает.

— Боже, почему ты появился в моей жизни? — Марка этот вопрос ставит в тупик. Разве он виноват? 

Парень замирает и долго-долго смотрит в красивые глаза.

— Знаешь, мне ведь было прекрасно жить. Меня всё устраивало. Но появился, блять, ты! Из-за тебя, мне стало совестно. Из-за тебя в моей голове появились нахер не нужные мысли!

Донхёк смеётся, а потом вдруг хватает Марка за воротник. Резко тянет на себя, парень падает в холодную воду, но ещё больше его окатывает холодом, когда Донхёк резко впивается ему в губы. Целует долго, напористо, как в последний раз. У Марка успевает вся жизнь перед глазами пролететь. Воздух заканчивается, Донхёк отстраняется, смотрит прямо в глаза, а у Марка мурашки по коже. Потому что Донхёк — это что-то взрывоопасное. Это что-то запрещённое, ядовитое и абсолютно сломанное. Донхёк снова усмехается, только теперь с неизмеримой тоской. Он отталкивает Марка, впивается взглядом в потолок.

— Знаешь, я ведь надеюсь сегодня сдохнуть, — негромко говорит Ли и у Марка сердце ужасно ноет.

— Но почему? — отчаянно спрашивает он.

— Хочу сделать хоть одно доброе дело в своей жизни. Ты без меня будешь счастливее, — он садится прямо, обнимая свои колени. — Только представь: никто не увидит мои звёзды, никто не будет думать о тебе плохо. Разве не прекрасно?

Марку страшно. Донхёк говорит вполне серьёзно, и Ли боится завтра узнать о найденном трупе. Или самому его найти.

— Ты больной! — тревожно вскрикивает Марк и получает полный боли взгляд.

— Да…

Они долго молчат, пока Марк не вытягивает мокрого Донхёка с ванной. Снимает одежду, вытирает его полотенцем, пока сам парень молчит, молчит, молчит. Марк видит каждую звезду на его теле и каждая отдаётся осколком в груди.

Марк уверен: у Донхёка определённо что-то случилось. Раньше, в детстве. И потому он сейчас такой.

— Господи, только не ищи мне оправдания, — будто читает мысли Донхёк. — Не делай из меня жертву. Я просто такой. Просто плохой. Всё. Без глубокого смысла и давних травм. Не нужно пытаться спасти меня. Я буду гореть в аду, и это — вполне заслуженно.

Марк не находит ответных слов, молча ведёт парня в спальню и заставляет его лечь на кровать. Молчит, смотрит, как Донхёк смотрит в потолок пустыми глазами. Это невыносимо. Донхёк красивый. Сейчас (когда молчит и не матерится) даже милый. Марк осторожно протягивает руку и легонько касается одинокой звезды на щеке. Парень тут же переводит взгляд на Марка.

— Тебе больно? — шёпотом спрашивает он.

У Марка — будто ком в горле. Сказать что-либо просто невозможно из-за боли. Он закрывает глаза, осторожно ведёт пальцами по щеке, натыкаясь на очередную метку и распадается на осколки.

— Да, — хрипит сдавленно. — Да, мне больно, Донхёк, — Донхёк ничего не отвечает, только поворачивается к Марку спиной, лицом — к стенке. Дышит тяжело и абсолютно не двигается.

Марк чувствует: он здесь бесполезен. Поэтому уходит, не прощаясь, не сказав даже слова, просто оставляет разбитого Донхёка лежать в одиночестве.

После этого Донхёк словно с цепи сорвался. Он безумен и абсолютно не контролирует свои действия. Его поведение шокирует всех, даже тех, кто давно уже привык. Марк просто в ужасе. Сейчас Донхёк — безудержный смерч, он хаотичен как никогда. В словах, в действиях. В веществах и связях. Он хаотичен, а причина тому — некто, с единственной звездой на лопатке.

Однажды Марк встречается с Донхёком слишком не вовремя. Парень в панике замирает, когда видит белый порошок на крышке унитаза и растрёпанного Донхёка.

— Хёк…? — растерянно шепчет Ли. Это наркотики. Твою мать, Донхёк только что занюхал прямо перед ним. Марк дрожащими руками зарывается в волосы и судорожно вдыхает воздух. Донхёк смеривает его тяжёлым взглядом и усмехается слишком грязно.

— Что ж ты никак не оставишь меня в покое? — хрипит он, а у Марка слёзы на глазах появляются. Потому что он не хочет терять Донхека. Он просто хочет как в сказках: с хорошим концом, жили долго и счастливо. Пусть это всё детские мечты, но Марк так сильно ещё ничего не хотел. Чтобы Донхёк просто улыбался. Не с горечью, как сейчас, а радостно. Марк Донхёка счастливым ещё не видел. Но очень хочет.

— Донхёк, пожалуйста, — шепчет Марк и подходит ближе, осторожно касается чужих плеч под атласной рубашкой. — Прекрати это всё. Я помогу, мы будем бороться вместе. Только пожалуйста, я прошу, начни жить, — Марк начинает целовать любимое лицо, каждую звезду и каждую родинку покрывать лёгкими следами губ. Донхёк отворачивается, потом — грубо отталкивает.

— Уходи, — слишком грубо. — Марк, пожалуйста, уходи.

Марк не понимает. Почему Донхёк ведёт себя так? Почему отказывается от помощи?  
Почему убивает себя?

— Господи, да почему же ты никак не оставишь меня в покое! — истерически выпаливает Донхёк и выбегает прочь. Марк остаётся один.

Кажется, навсегда.

Потому что Донхёк пропал. Куда — не знает никто. Учителя, его знакомые, все просто пожимали плечами, а Марк сходил с ума.

Он не знал, жив ли Донхёк. Он счастлив? Здоров? Где он? Как живёт?

Изменился ли он?

Скучает ли по Марку?

Марк не знал.

Ничего, чёрт возьми, не знал.

Но он навсегда запомнил сломанного мальчика с созвездиями на теле.


End file.
